The Center of Love
by Ashenfrost
Summary: Emery Cupid's life has always been about bringing happiness to others. She has never thought that she would find her own love. But when the Seven Deadly Sins start corrupting the world; it is up to her and the Guardians to defend the planet, and understand how she, the spirit of love, had found her true love. (JackxOC) Disclaimer: I don't own anything but OC's and plot line.
1. Prologue: Little Wonders

A little head, full of chocolate colored hair, bobbed up and down as the little girl of five totted around. She was stuffing her wagon full of treats her mom made, a blanket to sit on, and of course all of her favorite stuffed animals. After five minutes of loading, the little girl grabbed the handle of the wagon, a smile with little gaps where her front teeth should have been, crawled onto her face as she made her way out of the garage with the wagon in tow.

It was a warm spring day and her parents were busy helping the newest members of the Cul De Sac to move in. The brown haired girl started setting up the picnic her parents had told her to have with the boy her age that was moving in as well. Every couple of minutes as she was setting up, her bright blue eyes would search around for this fabled boy, but to no avail. After around ten minutes the girl had everything out of the wagon, and had started eating.

In the moving truck, the blonde haired boy sat, his brown eyes full of wonder and fear as he watched the girl around his age start playing with her toys and eating food.

"Josh?" His mother called as she finally realized that her son hadn't moved from his seat. "Why are you still in here? Why don't you go and play with the little girl over there? She's been waiting for you."

The look in the grown woman's eyes meant that arguing was futile; so Josh nodded to her and shakily opened his door, hopping out of the car right after. Gingerly he made his way over to his new neighbor's yard , and then stopped just before the brown haired girl could notice.

What no one had seen, was a young woman with wavy red hair and smiling hazel eyes, watching and following the two children. She giggled when she saw the young boy was too afraid to keep moving. She gave the boy a nudge with her silver staff edging him forward.

At the sound of a footfall behind her, the little girl paused her playing to look up and see the scared boy.

The unseen woman's favorite part had come, she gently tapped her shepherd's staff on each of their heads. Both stared into the other's eyes, both full of wonder.

The adventure for love had just begun for these children. Maybe one day they would be able to see the one that had started them on this quest, like all the ones who find their true love do.

Emery Cupid beamed as the children started playing, leaning on her staff. She loved helping people find the ones that brought them happiness. But she was completely oblivious to the fact that she too, would find her true love.


	2. A Question

**Author's note: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I will do my best to make it excellent. :) I am so happy that so many of you have started following my story and have made it a favorite. I am most appreciative. Please help me excel in my writing by posting reviews and letting me know how I did. Enjoy the newest chapter!****  
**

It had been a month after the legendary battle against Pitch; the Guardians had gone back to their duties as usual, and the rest of the spirits of the world just pretended like it never happened, for it didn't really involve them.

But isn't that how it always starts? A false sense of security, lulling people into putting their guards down. For example, since it was spring time, the time when most love blossoms, and Emery was busier than ever. She had completely forgotten that there are also bad spirits out there as well. She had no time to worry, thinking, "I have a job, and no one really messes around with love anyway... right?"

Emery was flying through her palace. Watching over the portraits of people, her millions of picture frames mounted on her enormously tall and wide walls. The color of the walls was unknown since there was absolutely no space between the silver frames. Gliding from one wall to another, searching the portraits and tapping a frame with her staff when the two people in it were looked upset; causing them to be sent to their personal frame. Or she would find someone alone in their frame looking miserable, and would send the right person that would help guide them both on their journey to find their true love.

She was focused on a young man who was upset, trying to find the one that would help him to progress in the knowledge of love, that she didn't see a figure appear, or feel them watching herself. So Emery was quite startled when an Australian accented voice carried through the room.

"You know, really find someone to help you." Bunnymund said causing Emery to jump, her wavy hair falling in her face, and her curled, silver shepherd's staff dropped to the white marble floor with a metallic ting.

"Oh!" Emery squeaked, pushing her crimson bangs out of her face to look at the source of the voice. "Bunny! What brings you here?" Emery asked, smiling when she saw him, simultaneously she drifted over to him before landing, her bare feet touching down to the cool floor gently.

Bunny smiled kindly looking at little Emery. She barely came up to his fur covered chest. Her white sun dress flowing about her, making the red swirled pattern on it look alive. But the thing Bunnymund loved most about visiting his friend was her ever changing hazel eyes. They were always twinkling, so full of care and, of course, love.

"I just came 'round to see how you were. I'm not as busy with Easter over and Pitch beaten." the tall Australian bunny stated casually, smirking when she looked at him in awe like a little child.

Emery smiled brightly, her arms immediately wrapping around the soft and fuzzy torso of her friend, who was not at all surprised by her actions, he gently patted her on her back next to her tiny white wings.

"How sweet of you!" Emery gushed, beaming as she releasing her friend.

Bunny smirked, " I know, I'm a real charmer, eh?"

Giggling, Emery nodded before walking over to her staff and picking it up. The feeling of being at her fullest power comforted her and made her feel even better with it. She started walking, motioning for Bunnymund to follow her, so that she could continue her work, and the long time friends catch up.

"So, how are the super heroes, now that Pitch has been vanquished?" Emery asked in a joking tone, still peering at all the portraits in need of correction. Bunny watched as his friend worked, smiling as she brought more people happiness.

"Well, Sandy and Tooth are as busy as you. North is already starting to prepare for Christmas, and Jack-"

"Frost?" Emery questioned "I didn't know he became a Guardian... and aren't you still upset with him for the one blizzard that caused the eggs in the North end of the world to be lost?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Bunny said, seeming a little peeved "But since he saved our sorry hides from the Boogey Man, I think I can try to forgive him for that."

"Well, at least you're trying" Emery smiled pausing from her work. "I haven't visited you all in a very long time, and I've never even met Jack."

"Like I said, you can always ask Manny if he would find something to help you. Every one of us has help, Tooth has her baby teeth, North has the Yetis and the elves, and my little goggies have their own legs." Bunny explained to the girl.

"What about Sandy and Jack?" She smiled smartly, tapping a frame causing a man to go back to his own, before looking back at Bunny. "They don't have anyone to help them."

"The sand basically controls it's self and Jack only brings winter to the places that need it. It's not really caring for seven billion humans Em," Bunnymund pointed out. "Besides, with more help here you would be able to go out and help people without having to use the picture frames."

That last point caused Emery to pause, her hazel eyes turning a brighter green with longing. She missed watching love and the spark in people's eyes when they looked at the person they had their heart set on. She missed watching how people would try to work through anything to keep their love, the determination to keep that special someone.

The Australian rabbit grinned when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew for certain now that she would ask The Man in The Moon to find her help. All of the Guardians had started to work openly with people, and all of them knew that Emery was never meant to just stare at picture frames, but to watch how her power affected the world and the people in it. It was just that ever since the population spiked she really didn't have the time to go out and help people personally. In fact, her holiday was becoming more and more of a joke every year. It wasn't Valentine's Day, but single awareness day. She wanted so badly to help the people that felt that way, but she was only one spirit. Bunny knew she wanted to go out and make people believe in her again.

Emery looked back down to Bunny, who was smiling at her knowingly. Still smiling she rolled her eyes at the Easter Bunny. Slowly she came back down to the ground landing next to her friend.

"Fine you're right. In fact it is a brilliant idea." Emery said forfeitingly. Bunnymund grinned at the spirit of love being stubborn. "How exactly do I get Manny to talk to me though?" She questioned.

"Well, you would get your wish of seeing North again," Bunny started "You have to go to the pole."

Immediately Emery smiled "Well, we have no time to waste!" stated excitedly, her eyes full of fire. She tapped her staff on the ground and her dress was replaced by a thick white and red jacket, and normal jeans with red swirls on the ends an pockets. "What is the fastest way to get there, dear friend?" She asked walking over to Bunny.

Smirking at her enthusiasm, Bunny tapped his foot against the ground twice, and Emery's hazel eyes looked down nervously as they plummeted down into a tunnel.

Landing on her bum on the mossy floor of the tunnel, Emery saw that Bunny was already on all fours, looking back at her expectantly.

"Hop on ankle biter, I'll get us to the pole."

"I am not an ankle biter" Emery said hopping onto Bunnymund's back.

"You might want to hold on tight, ankle biter." He said jokingly.

Ignoring his comment, Emery wrapped her slender arms around Bunny's fluffy chest, laying on his back so that the low ceiling wouldn't knock her out on the way to the North pole. Once Bunny felt the young spirit's arms holding tight, he rocketed down the tunnels, everything blurring as he carried them to North's work shop.

Emery kept quiet as she tried to watch everything that blurred by. Being underground was not the most comfortable feeling for a spirit that was meant to fly, but Emery knew that Bunnymund's tunnels were probably as safe as North's sleigh. It was about five minutes before she felt Bunny push off the floor and the ground above them opened.

After they were out in the open, Bunny stopped and waited for Emery to hop off of his back before standing up on his hind legs once more.

"Was that fun or what?" Bunny smiled down at the smiling crimson haired spirit.

"Remind me never to race you" Emery giggled and Bunny laughed as well. Before they started walking down the hallways to the main room of North's workshop. Passing numerous hard working Yetis and the not so hardworking elves.

Once they opened the doors both of the spirits saw North and Sandy staring up through the sky light. Both staring at the wonderful, bright moon.

"Em, wait here for a second" Bunny told her before hopping over to his fellow guardians.

Emery could not make out their muffled words but when Bunnymund gestured to her, Sandy and North both looked over at her amazed. They turned back to Bunny and whispered hurriedly to him, which left the end result of him also looking at the love spirit awestruck.

Not being able to handle being left out anymore, Emery made her way over to the three Guardians, who had all kept their eyes on her.

"Hello Sandy! Hello North!" She smiled at them in greeting "Something you care to tell me?" She asked meeting North's gaze.

Coughing in surprise North put on his normal jolly smile and enveloped the small woman into a hug that warmed her more than she already was before setting her down and speaking.

"Bunny tells us that you came to speak with Man in Moon," North stated in his thick Russian accent.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask if he would help me" She said, starting to feel a little worried. She knew something was up, but she tried to keep calm. " I see that he is already here" she pushed on, smiling.

"It is quite interesting, Love," North started "For Manny has same question for you."


	3. Receiving Answers

**Author's note: Hey guys! I am so happy that I am receiving so many messages saying that you're watching this story! It means so much to me. I have to say that this will be my last chapter done (somewhat) daily. I want to give you guys a great story so therefore I will update weekly (planning on Monday nights), with longer and more detailed chapters. So far this is my longest chapter at 3,263 words and about seven pages long. Please review and let me know how I am doing and thank you so much to those who have already reviewed. I kind of feel like the Man in the Moon would act like Dumbledore. Anyone else feel that way? Please let me know if I'm keeping him in a character you would imagine him being like. And now, with no further ado, I bring you chapter three.**

Emery's widened eyes were a mixed brown and green, displaying the complete confusion she felt when she had heard that the Man in the Moon specifically asked for her.

"Why would Manny ask for my help? He has you guys." She questioned more to herself, as her eyes went back and forth between the three Guardians that stood before her.

Above the Sandman's head appeared a glittering question mark, as he shrugged. Bunnymund's brows where knit together as he was trying to solve this as well. But, Emery noticed that North stood tall, and though there was a trace of confusion in his blue eyes, he looked as if he had no doubts that the Man in the Moon knew what he was doing.

"We are also confused, Love. But Manny has asked for you. Who are we to question him?" North said letting his giant hand envelop the young woman's shoulder and tiny white wing. "He did ask to speak with you privately though, so we must be leaving." North explained as he let go of Emery and clapped his hands together, looking down to all the inhabitants of the room. "Everyone, clear the room, we shall go to the kitchens for cookies!"

All of the yetis and elves made noises of excitement, such as jingling and loud grunts. Soon they were all pushing and shoving each other, as they all tried to squish through the wide wooden doorway to get to the kitchen. North rolled his eyes at the display of his rowdy helpers that were now stuck between the doors. He watched them as they were able to squish out and all of them had finally left, before he nodded at the young spirit of love, and started walking out as well. Sandy patted Emery's back encouragingly, giving her a small smile, and then started floating away while Bunny looked back at her uncertainly, as he hopped out with his fellow Guardians. Soon enough the workshop was empty. The only noises being the whirring of the gears that spun the giant, lit up globe, and the tapping of Emery's bare feet against the warm wooden floor as she stepped gently around the room.

After a minute or two of glancing around the now oddly empty room, Emery's now bright green eyes found their way up to the open skylight, finding that the moon was still suspended in the air, watching her. A faint shimmering started where the moon's glow was shining brightest in the room, and soon there was sparkles and swirls of white where a bright white, humanesque form started taking shape. It was not well defined but Emery was easily able to tell it was a man; and from the way he was glowing as bright as the moon that hung above them both, she knew it was the Man in the Moon that had appeared before her.

"Manny?" Emery questioned nervously before taking a few steps closer to the glistening figure. He gave a small, confirming bow of his head before walking straight up to the wide eyed spirit.

_"Hello little Emery. My, it has been quite a while since we have last spoken" _ A gentle, yet masculine voice resonated through Emery's mind. Just from the kindness in the voice, Emery had no doubt that it was Manny who was communicating with her. For it was that same voice that had told her two hundred years ago, who she had become and what she could do.

"Yet last time we had spoken it was never like this" She said gesturing to the spirit in front of her smiling kindly.

Manny's form appeared to chuckle, as was confirmed by the happy and wise laughter that sounded in her head. _"That is quite true little one, but I have a very important task for you and found it would be best to speak about it this way," _ he stated, appearing to be watching Emery's face before continuing _"As you have heard, I recently called Jack frost to be a Guardian as to help subdue Pitch Black." _Manny said sounding proud of the newest Guardian. _"But, it has come to my attention that something more wicked is looming over the horizon, and I fear that the Guardians may not come out victorious in this battle."_

With that last sentence a look of fear appeared of the love spirits face. Her voice cracked a little as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

_ "As you know, the world needs a balance between good and evil, so that every being is able to choose how they must go throughout their lives. But as I have been watching over all of the spirits I have noticed that the Seven Sins are plotting an uprising. But as to their plan I know very little, just that it involves yourself." _ Manny elaborated, sounding a bit frustrated not knowing what the sins were planning against the young spirit.

"Wait, I am just a bit confused," Emery said leaning on her sleek staff, "Manny, what do the sins have against me? In fact, what does any of this have to do with me?" Her wide, innocent eyes focused on the glowing spirit in front of her, trying to put the pieces of this story together.

_ "Dear Emery, what does every human need?" _Manny asked her, pacing slowly about.

"Air, food, and shelter." The love spirit answered.

Manny laughed again _"My my. Do you really think that that is all humans need? They crave to be around one another, little one. They want to know that they are the one and only for their special person, they want to be cherished by their friends and families. Humans need love." _The Man on the Moon now walked right up to the young spirit, putting his pure white hands on her shoulders _" Also, many holiday's and other spirit's are centered around your power to bring love. Christmas, the time to give to those you care most for. Easter, new beginnings and new life. All of us rely on another to help us achieve our fullest potential, and if one of us is destroyed..." _Manny paused, his form started giving off a grave aura before he continued. _"It would have a domino effect and each of us would perish within mere days."_

Emery listened to each word the wise spirit of the moon spoke, letting the new knowledge sink in, before several more questions popped up in her mind.

"How would the Sins effect my work though?" Was her first question

_ "One of the sins is Lust," _ Manny replied simply back to the girl whose eyes narrowed in realization. The spirit of Lust was probably the one being Emery could not stand. In fact, Emery's blood started to simmer at the thought of how many of Emery's perfectly planned relationships that Lust had interfered with, causing them to fall apart at the seams.

Emery had to take a deep, calming breath before she moved on to ask Manny another question, " How am I supposed to leave my job? In fact, the reason I came was to ask for help so I can work outside of the palace."

Manny looked surprised by this question and started to pace around the center of the room, appearing to be in deep thought. For one or two minutes this continued before Manny's head shot up as an idea entered his wise mind.

_ "Have you heard of the term of 'Cloud nine'?"_

"Here and there," Emery admitted listening to Manny's idea.

_ "What do you say we give it more meaning? Making it an even greater term for happiness." _Manny held out his hands in front of him, the perfect picture of concentration. Soon a group of miniature clouds appeared before the two spirits. All of them having happy smiles, and being white and fluffy. The man in the Moon gestured for them to go over to Emery.

"Awww! How adorable!" Emery cooed at one, scooping it up to hold its surprisingly solid and fluffy form in her hands.All of the clouds beamed a brighter white and had the biggest smiles on their faces.

_ "They already know the jobs they now have. So you no longer have to stay inside your palace." _Manny informed her. Emery could practically hear the gentle smile in his voice, as her own smile grew bigger and brighter than it had been in many years.

"Are you little guys sure you want to help me?" They all nodded, showing her that they were excited for the purpose they were created for. The little cloud that was in her hands floated to the front of the group. acting as the leader and started floating out of the skylight, in the direction of her home. Emery smiled at the Moon spirit gratefully.

"Thank you Manny." She said as he nodded back kindly. She now felt a bit needy when she asked her last question. "How will I fight? All I have is my staff..."

Manny beamed, looking as though he had already thought of the answer._ "You know, people generally imagine you with a bow and arrow" _

Emery gripped her staff tightly in a hug, squishing it as close to her as she could with the poofy jacket she was wearing making it a bit difficult. "They also think I'm a flying baby who wears a diaper." She said defiantly "I don't want to trade my staff for a bow Manny. How would shooting people in the butts make them want to fall in love at all?" She started explaining quickly, and was going to keep going until The Man in the Moon laid a firm hand on her shoulder.

Chuckling at the girl Manny started _"You won't have to give up your staff. I think it is the perfect thing to lead love. But you also need something to protect love, no?" _He held out his hand towards Emery's staff. _"If I may?"_

Sighing, but not resisting Emery placed her silver staff into Manny's hand, and almost instantly it started to glow brightly. He held it in his hand's for a few minutes before he held it back out for her to take. As Emery put her hands on the staff, it went back to its normal shiny silver. It really didn't appear to have changed at all.

"Uhhh, Manny?" Her bright eyes looked at him questioningly.

_ "Just will it to be a bow, Love" _ Manny informed her. Emery nodded, turning her gaze back to her staff. She started thinking the simple word bow. Unfortunately nothing was happening. Her gaze was turning in to a glare, getting frustrated with the lack of a bow. She paused and looked over to Manny, who's pure white form had his hands linked behind his back, which was facing Emery as he watched the Guardian's globe spin slowly around.

Realizing that she needed to do this on her own, Emery took a deep breath, deciding to change tactics, before closing her eyes. Her body filled with the longing to protect the people that she brought love to, and how she desperately wanted every human to find their true love so that way she could be seen. She could feel a shifting in the palms of her hands as the staff she has had since her previous life, started to change shape in her small hands. Slowly Emery opened her eyes to find a sleek silver composite bow now sat in her hands. She looked over its body, noticing how, like her staff, the nocks were curled. The bow string was just a glint of silver letting her know it was there, or else she would have thought the serving was just hovering in midair. But the most important thing she noticed was the fact that there were no arrows.

She looked over to Manny, who was still gazing at the bright lights on the globe, giving Emery a bit of privacy. Emery focused on that want again; the want to protect her meaning as a spirit, and just like that an arrow sat between the knocking point and arrow rest.

_ "You'll find that the rest will just come naturally for you. Just as I can see you already know about the bow." _Manny startled her when he spoke. He was now turned back to her, his ancient eyes looking to be proud with her for figuring out her new weapon.

Recovering quickly she asked "How do I know so much about the bow? I don't recall ever touching one before now."

Manny's form seemed to smile knowingly._"I am certain you will find out when you are ready. But for now you will be fine."_

"One last question sir," Emery said, both spirits looking at each other."Does this mean I am a Guardian?"

Manny remained silent before saying wisely _"I would like for you to work with the Guardians. But as it was up to Jack whether or not he wanted to become a Guardian, I will leave it up to you to decide if and when you are ready to take on that responsibility." _ His eyes looked back up to the bright orb he called his home. _"It is time for me to go little one. It's now time for you to have a new adventure I believe." _ Looked back to the young woman.

Emery stared at Manny for a little bit as if pondering something, before she looked as if she had resolved a problem. Taking the Man in the Moon by surprise, Emery moved the bow to one hand and quickly flew forward, embracing his glowing form tightly. Manny's arms hung out from his body, before he smiled and hugged the small young woman back gently.

"Thank you for everything Manny," Emery said as her eyes, that were now green with a gold ring around her pupils, stared up to the older spirit. "I will do the very best I can, I won't let you or the other Guardians down."

Manny laughed fondly as they released each other _"I wouldn't expect any less from you Emery. That is, after all, why I chose you. Now, I would go to the kitchens, I have a feeling that the cookies are starting to run out." _

Nodding Emery stepped back, and watched as Manny's form dispersed, looking like Sandy's sand except for glowing white. The white particles soared out of the skylight and back up to the moon. Emery stared in fascination at where Manny resided, hoping that she would making him proud to have chosen her. She then looked back down to the gleaming bow in her hand. She thought of guiding people and immediately the bow turned back into her prized staff.

"I guess it's time to start my new adventure." Emery mused to herself. She slung her staff over her shoulders, keeping one arm to hold it there as she started to slowly pat her way to the doors that the Guardians had previously exited out of. Still pondering everything that had just occurred and thinking of what could happened, she mechanically pulled open the giant wooden door and found herself moving in the direction of the kitchen.

She was glad that North had invited her quite a few times for cookies after Christmas, since he didn't want to eat all of them by himself. She was able to flawlessly find her way to the enormous kitchen, where she could her loud grunts, jingling and loud laughter coming from behind the wooden doors in front of her.

Pulling open a heavy door, Emery took in the scene before her that was causing such great noises from the occupants of the room.

"Say that again frostbite, I dare you" Bunnymund's accented voice said threateningly.

Emery couldn't see who her friend was challenging so she stepped her way through the crowd of yetis and elves, maneuvering as to not step on any of the tiny fellows.

"You know, I always take dares," A mischievous male voice sounded back. "I asked if you ever had any little joeys with a missus kangaroo."

Not even a second after the taunt, Emery heard a yell come from Bunny and a yelp from the taunting boy. She hurried to get to the front of the crowd, after several pushes and shoves later (causing angry grumbles) Emery finally found herself in front of everyone; but before she could catch a glimpse of the scene, a boomerang that had been going back to the Easter Bunny had clipped the red head, sending her tumbling forward. To add to her unfortunate situation, Emery's stumbling feet had met a very slippery patch of ice.

Emery had no time to think as she went sliding, before she crashed, her eyes caught a small glimpse of the person who was bound to be the victim in a crash. Her staff went slipping out of her hand when she ran into the being, she heard an 'ouch' before she tumbled down to the floor backwards wide eyed, her staff following shortly after knocking her already tender head.

"Emery?!" She heard Bunny call out as he hopped quickly over to her. "You alright?"

Not bothering to sit up or open her eyes, Emery just grunted and put up a thumb.

"I'm touched to know you were worried about me as well," came that same boyish voice from before, except now it had a hint of pain in it. Emery realized that her staff must have hit him as well.

"You were the cause of this Jack," Bunny said sounding aggravated.

Emery had to think for a moment to figure out who the heck Jack was, as her brain was angry at being hit twice in the span of two minutes. Ignoring the bickering that had continued yet again, she tried to focus on what just happened.

_ 'Who is Jack..." _Emery thought before groaning in pain,_' Why the heck was there ice...oh!" _ Bright green eyes shot open in realization, before she slowly propped herself up on her elbows. Once in this new position, her sight was met with a boy who looked around her age, he had pure white hair, and ice blue eyes that looked to be swimming with mischievousness.

Jack had felt an unknown gaze watching him. He soon noticed that the person who slipped into him was a short girl with shoulder length crimson hair. He also noticed that she looked to be close to his age and was staring at him with twinkling dark green eyes, he looked back before sending her his trademark grin.

_'What a way to begin this so called adventure," _Emery thought as she rolled her eyes and slumped back down on the ground.


	4. Debates, Deals, and Dinner

**Author's note: Squee! Yes, squee. I love all of you, readers and reviewers alike. I couldn't stop squealing at the reviews I did get. This chapter is quite fillerish and presented a bit of a challenge for me to get through. But seeing as how the sins wouldn't just go, BAM! And attack. Therefore the filler is necessary. I will be writing back to your reviews at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy!**

Emery was sprawled on the floor, pushing her hands against her forehead trying to alleviate the pounding of her brain, although she was not having much success with Bunnymund and (the now known) Jack Frost, arguing about who caused the whole accident to occur. The spirit of love squished her head more as the two Guardians' quarreling getting louder and louder.

"You're the one who threw a boomerang in the middle of a packed room!" Jack said. Emery could just hear the taunting smile in his voice.

"I wouldn't have thrown it if you-" Bunny started but was never able to finish.

"Enough!" North bellowed, causing the petty argument to stop on the spot. He then smiled and patted his stomach, as if nothing had ever happened. "I am hungry, and would like to listen to what news Love must have from Manny."

Emery slowly removed her hands from her face to see the Guardians standing together near her feet."Hungry? I thought you guys were eating cookies?" she spoke up now that the room had quieted down.

Feeling a bit ridiculous from laying on the floor Emery sat up, but chose to keep sitting._"I'd still have to look up at all of them anyway." _ Emery thought, cursing her shortness as she grabbed her staff that laying next to her and rested it on her crossed legs. _"Well, not Sandy, at least I'm taller than him." _She finished with a smile looking at the small, golden Guardian.

Sandy had thought that when Emery looked at him, she wanted him to explain why they hadn't eaten yet, so sand pictures started flashing rapidly above his head as he recounted the events of why they hadn't eaten cookies.

Emery sat there, her brows furrowed as she tried her hardest to watch the fast moving pictures above his head, she didn't want to be rude and say she didn't understand at all. But out of the 'conversation' they were having, she had learned... nothing.

Jack, Bunny, and North all tried to stifle their laughter when they watched the amount of concentration Emery was putting into figuring out what the Sandman was trying to tell her. Her usually widened green eyes were narrowed in focus but the confusion showed in the mixture of green and brown that colored her eyes. After a while Emery gave up and looked pleadingly up at Bunny to tell her what he was saying.

"He's saying we were about to eat, before Frostbite here showed up and started causing trouble." Bunny explained. She was sure she heard him grumble an 'as he always does' , but if so, no one else had heard it.

Jack, who had been looking at the girl, trying to figure out who she was (and also smirking at the fact that she tried to understand Sandy), then looked back to Bunny, leaning on his staff like Emery did herself. "I prefer the term, livening up the party." He grinned.

Bunny pointed his finger at Jack, looking as though he had a retort for the wise mouthed frost spirit, but North clapped his hands loudly together silencing them yet again.

"Dinner!" he proclaimed, "Yeti's, take cookies an get back to work! Elves, do...whatever it is you do."

The Yetis hollered in excitement at being able to have all the cookies, they took the massive amounts of sugary goodness eagerly; fleeing the room with the tiny jingling elves right behind them. After all of North's workers were out of the room, all of the Guardians looked at Emery expectantly.

"Uh, didn't you say that we would discuss this over dinner?" Emery started, feeling uncomfortable under the intense gazes of the four Guardians who stood above her. "And, shouldn't Tooth be here as well?" She pointed out, hoping to delay the interrogation.

"Right!" North agreed, "Sandy, could you send for Tooth?"

"Shouldn't she be coming anyway?" Jack questioned. The rest of the Guardians looked like they had no clue as to what he was talking about. "Oh come on, isn't it 'Meeting Monday'? It's the reason why I came tonight." Jack reminded them.

"Right!" Bunny said, "But we should probably send for Tooth anyways. Ya know how she tends to forget"

"Maybe she does it intentionally, I know I would." Jack grumbled down at the floor, and seeing as how Emery was still seated on the floor, she was able to clearly hear it, and had to bite down on her lip so she didn't burst out laughing.

Sandy nodded when asked to be the messenger, and let a some of his sand float off to what Emery could only guess was the tooth palace, to let the tooth fairy know it was this 'Meeting Monday'.

North clapped his hands together loudly, and soon a lovely aroma of meats and potatoes entered Emery's nose. She twisted her neck to see that behind her a medium sized oak table had appeared. It was covered with platters of ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, and eggnog. Emery's mouth had started watering at the sight and smell of the delectable feast that had appeared.

"Why is it always Christmas feasts with you?" Bunnymund said rolling his eyes.

North shot him a pointed glance but didn't respond to his comment, instead smiling he said, "Let's sit while we wait for Tooth!"

A pale, masculine hand had appeared in front of Emery's face when she turned back from looking at the dinner table. Emery looked up to be met with smiling eyes that resembled electrified ice.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked looking down at the small girl.

"No thanks," She declined, rubbing the warm wood with her palms. "This floor is quite comfy."

"Nonsense!" North proclaimed behind the love spirit, she heard his large, booted steps come clunking behind her. She went wide eyed when she felt two large hands suddenly wrap around her tiny arms and hoist her up from the her spot on the ground. "You come to table with us."

Jack, who's hand had recently went back to his side, chuckled at the small girl being picked up by the comparably larger North. North set Emery back down on her feet and gave her a look that told her to go sit at the table, a look that Emery would not argue with.

Jack walked up to the now upright Emery, trying to strike up a conversation with the crimson haired girl.

"Sorry about the ice," Jack apologized, smiling sheepishly.

Emery just smiled, "It's no big deal. It wasn't really the way I planned on making introductions, buuuut, I think I can work with this," She cleared her throat and then held out her small hand, "Hi, I'm Emery Cupid." She said as though they hadn't met yet.

Jack chuckled and put his large hand in hers. She was struck with an odd coldness at first, the contact sent goose bumps up her arm as they shook hands.

"I'm Jack Frost, but I am pretty sure you've already gathered that from our meeting." a boyish grin came on his face, "So you're Cupid, eh? I thought you were supposed to be a baby or something." He said teasingly.

Emery smirked back at the white haired boy, her retort coming easily, "And I thought you got a sick kick out of biting people's noses." She pointed out, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Jack's blue eyes went wide with surprise before returning to their regular mischievousness and an bright smile lit up his face.

"Finally, someone who knows how to have fun!" He said cheerfully.

"So, what are these 'Meeting Mondays'? From what I can tell you really enjoy them." Emery questioned leaning her weight on her staff habitually.

Jack scoffed at the mention of it. "We just let North call them meetings to make him feel important. It's really just like having dinner with a bunch of grandpa's, they just talk about the old days and who's holiday is more important." he explained "Tooth usually 'forgets' and comes late. But tonight it sounds like we might talk about something interesting for once."

Emery chuckled at Jack's explanation, grinning as he used his fingers quoted "forgets". Just as she was about to make a comment, Tooth came in through the large open window, and fluttered over to where Emery and Jack were standing.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Jack said, now giving his attention to the beautifully feathered fairy.

"Well I didn't really have a choice now did I?" Tooth mumbled just loud enough for the two youngest spirits to hear her. Both of whom, snorted trying to cover their laughter.

Tooth smiled when she noticed the short girl standing beside Jack. "You must be Emery!" She said holding out her hand to which Emery returned with a hand shake and a bright smile. "Your teeth look like little pearls!" Tooth gushed when she saw Emery's smile. Emery touched her teeth at that comment, they didn't feel round like pearls, so Emery decided she was just talking about the color.

"Tooth! Good, you three, come sit!" North directed once he caught sight of Tooth's arrival. The three spirits walked over to the table and took their seats. Emery sat in between Bunnymund and Sandy, while Tooth had chosen the one directly in front. Jack sat at her side and North's.

Soon enough the meal started, along with the questioning about the what the Man on the moon had needed from Emery. She decided to tell them in great detail what Manny had told her (as to avoid as many questions as possible). The Guardians would interject every now and then, with questions from mostly Bunny and North such as "Who are the sins", "does Manny know their plans?", "What about when they will attack?", "Did he say where they were?".

Emery answered each of the questions to her fullest ability, letting them know that even Manny, only had a vague idea of their plans, that he had not informed her as to where they were, and did not know when they would attack.

Jack who was listening to every detail the whole time had finally spoken up. "Well, we obviously can't just go out and hunt them down."

"And why not?" Bunny questioned, his large ears turning towards Jack.

"That's probably just what the sins want I say we stay back and prepare ourselves for when they decide to take the fight to us." Jack supplied.

"I agree with Jack," Tooth started. "We had a hard enough time with Pitch, and he was only one person. Now there is seven. We definitely need to take some time to prepare."

Emery chose this time to point something out. "I don't think Manny wants it to just be us who know to be prepared."

When she said this, the Guardians went silent and turned all of their attention to the young woman.

"What makes you say this Love?" North asked, crossing his bulky arms across his chest, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Manny said something that made me think all spirits were in trouble. He said if one of us dies and we aren't able to fix it, we will all die because we all rely on one another's power." She said meeting each of the Guardians' stunned eyes.

Once again everything was silent as they all looked down in deep thought. Each spirit thinking about what their plan would be. After a few moments North once again looked at Emery.

"We will all sleep on these thoughts tonight and come back tomorrow to form a plan." He declared. The room seemed to agree that that was the best option for the moment. "So Love, did Manny make you a Guardian?" North asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Emery had known that this question had been on North's mind all night. But apparently the other spirits hadn't thought about it. Seeing as how the question made all the eyes in the room once again snap back to the spirit of love.

"Um, he said he would like for me to work with you" She started, feeling a bit nervous about what the reactions would be with what she said next. "He said he will leave it up to me if and when I feel I am ready. But to be honest I think I'd rather not." She finished. Her hazel gaze became fixed on the table as she could feel all of their eyes burning on her.

"Is it because you do not know your center?" North questioned immediately.

At that Emery looked back up to the Christmas Guardian, smiling "I know what my center is," She started. "The thing is though, is that the Guardians rely on people to believe in them for their power. People usually only believe in me after they find my center, and even that only comes with finding their true love."

"Well then why not just make people find them faster?" Jack questioned, kicking his feet up on the now empty table.

Emery giggled "Love takes time Jack. People have to go out of their way to know it and show it. To learn to appreciate their flaws because without them they wouldn't be who they are." Emery explained. "But even that isn't my meaning."

North, who looked like he had been thinking during the time Emery had been explaining, suddenly had a bright smile light up his face.

"I got it!" Everyone looked to him because of the outburst, "Love, if we find what your center is, within two months. Will you reconsider?" North bargained.

Emery took this into deep consideration for a moment. She weighed her options and found that it would be fun to see if they could get it. And maybe if they did wind up figuring it out, she would believe a little more in herself, and that more people would end up learning about her and her meaning.

Finally after a few minutes of debating with her inner self Emery smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll reconsider. But you have two months. Starting tomorrow of course."

Every one made their own happy little sounds at Emery's agreement. The room was once again enveloped in a contemplative silence. Everyone was letting all of this new news sink in, the gears in their minds working full force to formulate plans to discuss tomorrow morning.

Jack was the first one to break the silence with a question. "So, how exactly would you fight the sins anyway Emery?"

Bunnymund looked to his side at the small girl, who now had a grin on her face.

"You're not planning on beating people with that staff of yours are ya?" He asked inquisitively.

Emery shook her head, her grin still remaining on her face, "Manny gave me a present." She said standing up. She focused her thoughts into her staff and just like when she was in the room with the Man in the Moon, the staff was transformed into her new bow.

"That is spiffy." Bunny said, moving his head closer to the silver weapon to get a better look. "Have you tried her out yet?"

"Nope," Emery said popping the 'p'.

Jack stood up, "Well, let's see how you do!" he exclaimed happily. The rest of the Guardians also looked excited to see what the small girl could do with her new present.

Emery walked with them as they led her outside. She started getting nervous since she had never shot a bow in her lives, past or present. But she remained outwardly calm and came to a stop with the rest of the group. Jack tapped his staff against the ground and a jagged pillar of ice formed.

"There's your target." Jack stated simply, gesturing for Emery to shoot.

Emery waited for everyone to get behind her and then took a deep breath. She focused and soon, an arrow appeared on the knocking point. She pulled the bowstring back to the corner of her mouth. She took another deep breath, eyed her target, and loosed the arrow.

**Author's note: I feel kind of bad about this chapter. Next one should have a bit more excitement as the plans are drawn up between the Guardians and our little Emery. Oh, before I respond to my lovely reviewers I do have a question. I have a story that I am writing. It isn't a fan fiction and it's kind of insane, but I have put many hours into it and I was wondering if anyone would know where I could post it and where I could get feedback from it? Please let me know, and thanks for reading.**

**little-miss-randomness: Thank you for the wished luck and I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker: I'm glad you enjoy my OC! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Isa: I am glad to hear that I am being somewhat original! **

**Guest: You do not know how many times I giggled like a little girl reading your review! I hope you continue reading and enjoying!**

**Jackie Hodkinson: Bunnymund will probably be that amazing big brother character that everyone dreams of having.**

**Evalyd Yamazaki: I'm happy to hear that you will keep reading!**

**Man in the Moon: I feel so privileged to have a legendary Guardian reading my story! ;)**

**El Ohkin: SQUUUEEEE! I wrote more! I hope you find it semi-cute.**

**darkheart1992: I hope this is good work!**

**Theta0McBride: Can I just ask, do you watch Dr Who?**

**Thanks again every one! Your reviews keep me going and posting earlier (cause I'm a sucker for reviews) **


End file.
